combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cabin Fever
Cabin Fever '''is the 20th map released for the online first person shooter Combat Arms. This map is a follow-up to the events of Overdose and is a hybrid combining elements of Fireteam and Quarantine Regen to create a survival type game. The U.A.F. double agents, who escaped the underground research center with a priceless virus sample, are being hunted down by hordes of The Infected. Leading to a dead end, they take refuge in an old, abandoned farmhouse. There, the battle between life and death continues, as players endure wave after grueling wave of zombies, as they franticly wait for their extrication. '''Mission Objectives:thumb|300px|right "...Attention CAC... ...surrounded by infected... ...mutating into... ...need evac pronto! "SITREP: As the above fragmentary radio message indicates, the situation with the NEMEXIS virus has begun to spiral out of control. After “liberating” a sample of the virus from an underground research center, fireteams are being hunted by hordes of deadly mutated victims of the virus. After taking refuge in an abandoned building near the facility, teams have found that they’re trapped inside by a cloud of deadly gas being released by infected corpses. Worse, the virus has continued to mutate, morphing some infected into deadly new forms. Rescue teams have been dispatched. Fireteams are advised to do what they must to survive until they arrive. Weapons are hot, stay alive! Mission Briefing Since it is a map hybrid, consisting of Quarantine and Fireteam elements, Nexon uses concepts from both game modes. Some unique characteristics of this map include: *You must wait for evacuation to arrive. *Messages are constantly being sent in to keep you updated on the situation. *There is only one area you can move around in; namely, the house itself. Further areas of the house will be unlocked after a certain number of rounds have been completed. *You must keep the power generator downstairs on to proceed, as the Infected will occasionally disable it. *Your enemies are The Infected, controlled by artificial intenlligence. *As in Quarantine, The infected cannot use ranged attacks; they make up for this by being able to inflict high melee damage and utilizing special after-death abilities. *There are now multiple hordes of infected, all of which can come in different forms. *Players respawn and heal a little after each round, and have their ammo replenished completely. They respawn and heal to full health after rounds five, ten and fifteen. *The ammo packs differ from the ones in previous missions. Regular ammo packs are for most primary weapons, usually assault rifles and shotguns. They can be noted by their white color. Heavy pammo packs are scarce; they are for most explosives, sniper ammo, and machine gun ammo. They can be noted by their beige color and larger size. Health packs are the rarest of all support items and fully replenish your HP. They can be noted by their green hue and the icon of a green cross upon the pack. Synopsis Players are trapped inside a small farmhouse, with waves of Infected approaching from all sides. The building is encased by a cloud of toxic gas thus forcing players to stay in the vicinity of the building less they take minimal but constant damage. In order to successfully complete each round all waves of Infected must killed. To accomplish the game itself, players must survive round twenty. Deceased enemies may drop ammo or health occasionally; their frequency depending on the level of difficulty. Also, certain types of zombies release special after-effects upon Their demise. These effects include toxic gas and detonation devices such as eggs (which are reminiscent of grenades) and dynmite. Damage for all three is dependant on distance and exposure. It is important to note that the toxic gas is release through an exploition as well. Rounds will get increasingly difficult as time progresses, with more numerous and tougher enemies spawning each wave. At the same time, players have very limited ammo and health, and very little opportunity to evade damage. After each round, ammo is restocked, dead players get a respawn, and new info is updated. Health is partially restored; the higher the difficulty the lower the heal. (10-60 HP) The Infected With the advent of the newly evolved Infection, there are now 4 new "forms" of the Infected. The first being "Maulers," which are the weakest as well as the most numerous of the Infected. Similar to Maulers there are "Chargers," an Infected with a yellow jacket and explosives strapped to its chest which explode when it is killed. Next is the "Witch", who drops multiple balls of brains that detonate (much like organic grenades) a few seconds after being terminated. Then finally, there are "Enforcer" (also known as "Tankers" according to mini missions), who ironically have a build similar to a tank. They are considered "semi-bosses" because of the fact that they can take large amounts of body shots and seemingly never die. As such, Blues have gained a reputation as the most dangerous of all the Infected. When killed, Tankers release an extremely toxic cloud of gas which can kill almost instantaneously if a player is directly next to one as it blows up. It is also important to note that the expelled toxin lingers in air for a brief time and will cause damage to anyone who comes into contact with it. Enemies *Infected (Mauler, a.k.a Zombie): who appear on all rounds. *Exploding Infected (Charger, a.k.a Rusher): who appear on all rounds. *Female Infected (Witch, a.k.a Witch): being appearing during round five and continue to do so until the game is finished. *Tanker (Enforcer, a.k.a Blue): being appearing during round eleven and continue to do so until the game is finished. Weapons available: *The L96A1 Black-Magnum at round eleven. *The M32 Grenade Launcher at round thirteen. *The Golden Punisher at round sixteen *The Airstrike Designator - Napalm at round eighteen *The Minigun at round twenty. *Note: These weapons therefore deal more damage than their original version. Unlocked Areas * The basement is accessible beginning on round eleven. *The second floor is accessible begingin on round sixteen. Modes *Normal: ten rounds of Infected *Hard: fifteen rounds of Infected *Extreme: twenty rounds of Infected Endings *Normal: The basement door is torn open as four zombies (Mauler, Charger, Witch and Enforcer) enter through it to the main floor. *Hard: The fence blocking the stairs is torn off. *Extreme: The remaining double agents get rescued by a helicopter. Moments later they begin to black out and, to the dismay of the rescue team, one by one slowly regain consciousness as zombies. Rewards *Infected Host Mask: 50% Gas Protection & 20% Sprint Stamina. *Infected Mask Guard: 50% Gas Protection & 30% Headshot Protection. Pre-Game Preparation Stock up on Machine Guns, or a weapons with plenty of ammo. Don't depend on explosives. If you don't like Machine Guns, get scoped Assault Rifles, Specialist Items, or Sub-Machine Guns. Headshots are instant kills if aimed correctly, or performed with the right weapons. They may not get you as much points, but you will get through the round faster by aiming for the head (Sniper Rifles are recommended). Before entering a room, decide on how you're going to try and win. Get plenty of kills (but earn less points), or get plenty of points (but earn less kills). Different strategies can get different reward results. In a full room, you may even plan out each player's position. Support - Everyone should always be able to provide support, but certain players must support as their main objective. Support have the duty to kill multiple Infected when they are getting close, finishing off targets, covering others (spotting), warning/helping out with the Enforcers, and helping at a breach in the doors. They should be flexible enough to leave their temporary post (usually a window)and assist other players. In the later rounds, they will have to be assigned to other jobs, as there will be new spawn points need to be covered (for example, the basement). Support can use any variety of weapons; but it is suggested you specialize in one type only. Assault Rifles, SMGs', MGs', and Shotgun combinations are recommended. Recommended Weapons: *'Assault Rifles -' AK, G3 and M416 variants. CX4 Storm is also helpful if you have a level 2 clan. Make sure you bring one as you can renew AR's with yellow boxes, which is more common. *'Machine Guns - '''Any machine gun is ok, but NX guns including the MG36 and Ultimax 100 are highly reccommended as they are the machine guns with the highest portibility. *'Shotguns''' - Shotguns are not recommended as they have low ammunition and you have to go close to the infected to get a decent amount of damage. If desperately wanted, you could bring a Double Barrel shotgun or a variant of it. Sharpshooter '''- Sharpshooters are a vital part of keeping the Infected at bay. They may or may not be a popular choice since they often steal, hoard, or accumulate massive kills, but they are still important. Their job is to make sure the Infected don't have a chance to blink as soon as they spawn. They must be able to get headshots as much and as soon as possible at any range. It should be noted that they are usually the most vulnerable, not having time to change from their sniping point-of-view. Always check behind you every once in a while to make sure your teammates are doing okay, or you're not getting attacked. Teamwork is important so don't abandon a Sharpshooter to get more kills. Just the same, Sharpshooters should not fully depend on a others so be prepared to fight in CQC. Recommended Weapons: *'Assault Rifles ''- 'M14, AUG, G36, AK-47 *Sniper Rifles - Semi's and Auto snipers are at use here. If you have to use a bolt action you should only use a L96A1 Super or Black magnum, for their reputable high damage. *'Machine Guns - If you only could use one, choose a GP MK48 or NX M36E Heavy Infantry ''- Heavy Infantry are an extremely lethal force in combat. By far the most popular choice to combat the Infected, they often get a lot of points during a game (as opposed to kills). Infantry often mow down and hold back multiple waves at once. However, they need a lot of ammo and weaponry if they are to last long. Infantry supports the team by weakening and killing enemies without pausing to reload. This is important since a horde will not wait for you to reload, which is the most vulnerable moment and they can easily overwhelm the team if you hesitate. Recommended Weapons: *Any Machine Gun *Any Assault Rifle '''Side Note on Shotguns: While they are useless for distant targets, if zombies ever rush into the house, or rush too close to yourself and your teammates, shotguns are useful in dispatching zombies quickly before compromising the team's position and forcing everyone into retreat. This can make a critical difference in holding important defences such as the "fishbowl" strategy where everyone stays in the hallway near the east side of the cabin. The Golden Punisher is among the useful shotguns used to take down Enforcers and other threats when they come too close. Basically, shotguns are useful as quick hard-hitter weapons that can solve "zombie-rush" problems. Walkthrough This is a basic walkthrough that can be used on any difficulty. However, as rounds progress and things get harder, some tactics must be changed to suit the situation. Pre-game: '''The best weapons would be anything with a lot of ammo. It is suggested you bring 1 Assault Rifle and 2 Machine Guns. You should start each round by using the assault rifle; aim for the head to get faster kills. When the assault rifle runs out of ammo, switch to a machine gun. On the later rounds, the machine guns will usually be your primary artillery. Try to get familiar with your teammates as communication is the key to winning. The best servers to play this on are either Alpha, or the Black Market. Specialists are well known for their superority over the other players and should be used in Cabin Fever as much as possible. Make sure you have 8 players before proceeding, and ''emphasize ''the importance of not leaving in the middle of the game. '''Formation: There are three main areas to defend, the front and back doors, plus the hole in the wall. Keep 2 players at a door, and the rest to an assigned window. If support is lacking at one point; go and assist if you think your partner can handle it. Don't just camp or run around and do nothing. Levels 1-4: These levels are the simplest; you can relax for a bit but stay on guard. Pick off the stray Infected as opposed to the main force. Levels 5-10: These levels are slightly harder. The Witch will start appearing on Round 5. All attention should be focused on killing the tougher Infected first. At this point, all stations should be properly manned. At the end of level 10, everyone huddle around the basement door, but not directly in front of it. STAY '''a good distance '''AWAY from the door before round 11 starts! Levels 11-15: '''These levels are much more difficult. The Enforcers will start appearing on Round 11. Keep in mind that the Infected should '''not '''be trifled with this time around. Everyone should maintain their posts and keep on maximum guard. At no point during the rounds should '''ANYONE abandon their post and run off. Consider the basement off-limits and stick to assigned posts. If you are overrun, regroup and rush around the Infected. The power will also go out frequently, so be sure to have someone go and turn it back on every once in a while so the game can proceed. To provide some help, an L96A1 Black Magnum will spawn in the basement crate. This weapon can come extreme handy if you manage to reach it and have not been killed. On Round 13, a M32 Grenade Launcher will spawn the m32 is best use by a skilled player in the wrong hands u can get your self killed and others Wargod1994 05:34, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Slayer. Both weapons can be extremely useful, if used properly. But don't go rushing off to get them, and especially don't fight over them. Never try to get them later on if it's too risky. Surviving is more important then grabbing new weaponry, which in the end may not even help you. And don't rely on "safe spots" too often, because they all have their flaws or may not even work. As of the 2-3-10 patch, Nexon has put an invisible barrier to the pipes in the basement. Levels 16-18: At this point, all Hell has broken loose. The remaining survivors should focus on evading the Infected at all costs. There will be horde after horde of Infected coming from all sides. Though new types of Infected will no longer spawn at this point, the Infected will start coming from upstairs. As with the basement's arrival, consider the upstairs OFF-LIMITS. Maintain all doors and make '''''sure no one is split up. There will be many casualties during these rounds, but its best to stay focused. Many Enforcers tend to spawn upstairs, so stay down. On level 16, a Golden Punisher will spawn upstairs. It can be much more useful than it seems, and it can greatly help in emergencies. It is a 1-hit KO on the weaker Infected (Maulers and Chargers) with one shot, and it takes two shots to kill the Witch (One if you Cr0wn it). If you use it within an Enforcer's range and aim carefully, it will lose massive HP (a 4-shot KO). Then, on Round 18, the Airstrike Designator - Napalm will spawn. If used properly, this weapon can be vital at this point; get a good marksman to use it on large mobs that are spawning outside. It is also a good idea to have everyone stay behind the pole in the main room on the side with the kitchen. Have at least 2 people guarding the side door and everyone else in the kitchen holding off the Infected. Being behind the pole makes it so that the Infected that come from upstairs and the front door don't rush in. Levels 19: Judgement Hour. At this point, it may seem pointless to keep on trying. Keep in mind, there are only two more rounds until Evac finally arrives. Everyone will be weary and tired (if there IS anyone left), and considerably weakened. Only once every hundred matches does anyone survive at this point, but if you have; keep on fighting and get to round 20. Level 20: '''The Last Stand. Once you reach this round, an unlimited amount of infected will storm the house. You have to hold out and kill as much as possible. Survivors should hang in there and stick in groups, because if you split up, there is a very small chance you will survive. The plus side? With the final Round comes the final weapon: The Minigun. This is by far one of the most useful weapons that will ever spawn and should ''definitely'' be picked up, if given the chance. However, don't make picking up the weapon your main priority. Being selfish will cost you your own life, not to mention the rest of your team's. Also, if you DO pick up the Minigun, make sure you know what you're doing. Don't waste the gun by picking it up, and then panicking. Use it on the bigger mobs and stay clear from it if you don't think you can handle it. In addition, don't keep the gun firing too long---this will waste ammo, not to mention making it far less effective then it can be. Hold out for as long as you can, and hope that evac arrives in time. Strategies 1. After round 16, there are some hiding places where the Infected cannot reach. Players can go there if their health is low, or the team has lost too many in order to keep their positions. These areas include: The Bathroom's door: Some people have managed to survive last rounds on it. Window on the wall: Most effective place for killing several Infected when they are upstairs. Note that these places may have been recently patched. 2. The "Fishbowl" strategy is on round 11 or 12, everybody goes into the Barn hallway (the hallway next to the kitchen on the east side of the cabin), and stay there. Three people would cover the doorway, and the rest would shoot in the house. After the zombies are defeated outside, you can rush the basement or upstairs to clear it or to get special weapons from the boxes. The advantage to this strategy is the Infected inside the house will rarely run at the players, and instead walk, giving the players enough time to kill them. However, all of the players must be in the hall, otherwise the Infected will run. 3. Note that some players may call upon a strategy 2-2-3 (or 223) which means 2 guarding the kitchen, 2 guarding the entrance near the basement entrance, and 3 guarding the main entrance (which with a full game room would leave 1 player left). 4. Other players may tell you "not to shoot the hole in the wall". Which means that you should not shoot at the door in the middle, next to the basement door. The reasoning behind the idea is that the zombies are programmed to naturally go down the stair cases because the cant "sense" the players in the fishbowl position. This strategy generally work 80% of the time, mainly because chargers/female witches rush into the house and enter the fishbowl. Intel (Mission Updates) Chapter 1 '''Round one: (First Round) Opening: "A satellite scan of the area shows a number of infected creatures. Defend all entrances!" Closing: "The infected creatures can no longer be detected. You will be contacted if there is any changes." Round two: Opening: "Although the satellite is unstable due to unfavourable weather conditions, a partially infected creature has been spotted. Don't let your guard down." Closing: "The departure of the rescue team has been delayed due to technical difficulties. Maintain your current position!" Round three: Opening: "The virus appears to have mutated in the infected creatures. Handle the situation!" Closing: "Things aren't looking too good. Maintain the defence line!" Round four: Opening: "The virus seems to be spreading throughout the region. The infected creatures are multiplying exponentially,so be on the look out!" Closing: "The satellite is leaving to collect more information about the area. Defend the building until it returns." Round five: Opening: "Unfortunately, the satellite was unable to obtain anymore information, and the infected creatures still seem to be present." Closing: "A UAV plane has been dispatch because the satellite could not find any reception. Maintain your current position!" Round six: Opening: "The only available communication line to the rescue team is through the radio. Keep the members of your team alive." Closing: "Satellite communication will resume in a few minutes. Good luck!" Round seven: Opening: "Communication with the UAV plane has resumed. Be warned, the virus is spreading rapidly." Closing: "The satellite connection appears to have resumed, and it is unable to detect an alternative escape route. Do your best to defend your current location." Round eight: Opening: "The current number of infected creatures cannot be identified. Save as much ammo possible, and aim for their heads." Closing: "We are currently trying to collect any information that will help you survive. You will be contacted as soon as we find something." Round nine: Opening: "The best defence is offence! Attack your enemy before they attack you!" Closing: "We have aquired a structual plan of the region. You will be provided with additional information shortly." Round ten: Opening: "There has been some changes in the movement of the infected creatures. You will be contacted once this information is verified." Closing: "There has been some changes in the movement of the infected creatures. You will be contacted once this information is verified." (1st Chapter Finished, Cutscene plays) ''' Chapter 2 '''Round eleven: Opening: "We have good news and bad news. The good news is that there is a weapon (The L96A1 Black-Magnum) in the basement that may come in handy. The bad news is that the basement is connected to the outside...which" Closing: "The infected creatures has broken the generator in the basement. To make sure the electricity stays on, check the generator in the basement frequently." Round twelve: Opening: "The infected creatures are continuing to multiply. Defense should be your first priority!" Closing: "So far, you're doing a good job defending!" Round thirteen: Opening: "Another weapon in in the basement (The M32 Grenade Launcher). Use this weapon to strengthen the defense line!" Closing: "The situation seem to have changed, re-evaluate your stratagy." Round fourteen: Opening: "The infected creatures are still increasing. The number is unpredictable. Your number one priority shound be to maintain the defense line!" Closing: "Something is fishy about the movement of the infected creatures. You will be contacted when we find more information." Round fifteen: Opening: "Infected creatures have deviated from their exit routes, but are still lingering. Be prepared, although they have not posed a threat" Closing: "Hold on a moment. New information is being recieved." (2nd Chapter Finished, 2nd Cutscene plays) Chapter 3 Round sixteen: Opening: "The infected creatures appeared to have entered through on the second floor! Rearrange the defense line. There is a weapon on the second floor. (Golden Punisher)" Closing: "The rescue team is on the way, although their arrival cannot be predicted due to unfavorable weather conditions. Round seventeen: Opening: "Although the number of infected creatures have not increased, they are still swarming the building. Do what you can to maintain the defense line!" Closing: "May divine protection be with you!" Round eighteen: Opening: "Good news! There appears to be a Laser Guided Device on the second floor (Airstrike Designator - Napalm). It's rather old, but it might function properly." Closing: "The infected creatures seem to be planning a final attack. Rearrange your team." Round nineteen: Opening: "Although the number of infected has not increased, the satelite has detected an assembly at the building. Block off the final attack!" Closing: "The rescue team appears to have arrived at the destination. Give it everything you have!" Round twenty: (Final Round) Opening: "It appears that there is a Minigun on the second floor. Do your best to keeep the infected creatures at bay." Closing: "The rescue team has arrived. Gather the survivors and board them on the chopper!" (3rd Chapter Ends, Final Cutscene plays) See also *The Infected *The Infection *Quarantine Trivia *There are new forms of the Infected, as opposed to just normally Infected Mercenaries. They include the Maulers, the Chargers, the Witches, and The Enforcer. See The Infected for more details. *The variety of Infected types in Cabin Fever, as well as its gameplay method is similar to the game Left 4 Dead. The mission itself is very similar to a Finale from L4D. *Some of the infected will lag, causing them to walk on the same spot. This makes them easy targets. *The Infected will gather into a mass and leave the house once the mission is failed. *The Enforcer is the hardest Infected to kill. Team up and aim for the head. Stay away from its after-death effect. *The Witch and the Enforcer cannot be killed with just 1 shot; no matter what gun you use and where they are shot. The closest one can get is a 2-hit kill, by an L96A1 Black-Magnum or an M107CQ Air Force. *The Supply Cases in the cabin are similar to the Mystery Box in Call of Duty: World at Wa''r's Nazi Zombie' 'mode. The hat of the Enforcer (big blue) zombie also has some resemblance to a nazi hat. *As the helicopter is probably overrun with the Infected, it may crash elsewhere, spreading the Infection. *On the 16th level, when the fence is broken, one Infected can be seen falling down the stairs. *On the 16th level, you will see some viral and host infected heads, but all their bodies are the same of the basic infected bodies. *When recovering the game now states if ammo or health or both is replenished. *The poison damage increases as you venture further outside the cabin. The damage will increase to the extent that if you stray too far, the player will die "instantly". *If you manage to glitch into the basement door before Round 11, you will see the enforcer and other infected waiting for the basement door to be unlocked. If you get too close to them, they will attack you. *The Charger and Witch share names with the zombies from the L4D series. *If you listen closely, you'll hear a girl or a woman scream, maybe because she became infected or saw one. *Though many players think that the start of round 11 is actually a cutscene, it isn't. The Enforcer actually ''does bust down the basement door, and lunges/roars at the mercenaries. *After the patch of 7/28/10, every round after 11 will reward you with more points when shooting at zombies. *Although hacks are mostly seen in elimination modes, there are some known hacks in fireteam., one of those hacks is the OPK, where all regular players won't be able to kill any infected but by having a headshot., during that time, the hacker will kill most of the infected. Media Combat-Arms 154.jpg|Cabin (Inside) Cabin2.jpg|The Cabin (Side) Cabin1.jpg|The Cabin (Other Side) Cabin3.jpg|The Cabin (Back) Cabin4.jpg|The Neighboring Building (Side) Cabin5.jpg|The Neighboring Building (Back) Cabin6.jpg|End of Road (Facing Cabin) Cabin7.jpg|End of Road (Facing Outward) Horde.jpg|Losing Cabin Fever Category:Maps Category:Fireteam